You're Gonna Go Far Kid
by The Happy Emo
Summary: "You're gonna go far kid." Thats what he always says. Why?    KalinXOC JackXOC YuseiXOC CrowXOC   VERY SUCKY SUMMARY! Sorry! Story is better than the summary, I promise


**Just so you know, I will not describe the main characters appearance very much in the beginning of the story. And, she is Jack Atlas's sister. I know it sounds weird, but I've read stories of the main character being Yusei's sister, but never has it been Jack's sister, so yeah…**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH 5DS OR ITS CHARACTERS! I DO OWN SOME OF THE OC'S BUT NOT ALL OF THEM! THE CREDITS FOR THE OC'S ARE IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

* * *

**You're Gonna Go Far Kid.**

* * *

"Cherish, you need to learn to be more careful!" Crow would always lecture me whenever I was reckless. I never paid very much attention to him, or to any of the other enforcers actually. I mostly paid attention to _him_.

"I am careful!" I yelled at Crow. I took a couple of deep breaths calming down.

"Cher," Kalin walked into the room, looking me right in the eye, using my nickname, "I know what you did was careless, but you had a good cause to do it. You're gonna go far kid." Those were the words he always said to me: 'You're gonna go far kid'. But how am I supposed to go anywhere in a dump like this? I felt anger pulse through me, but yet, I could never get mad at Kalin. It was like we understood each other.

"Whatever." I looked away from the two of them, "I'm going out." I began walking away.

"OUT? You just got back! No, you BARELY got back! Sector Security is probably still looking for you!" I shrugged, why should I care, they haven't caught me yet.

"You make it sound like I care. I haven't been caught yet." I smiled at them, turning back around.

"Yet is the big word, Cherish." I sighed, recognizing my brother's voice. This will be harder to get out of then I thought.

"Yes, YET is a big word. So is NEVER. As in, I'm _never_ going to get caught." Jack glared down at me. Yes, I am short, I am the shortest one here, but I throw my cards right, and I can throw a punch.

"Jack, if she wants to go explore, she should be allowed to go." Kalin backed me up. Jack glared at Kalin. Things around here have been tense lately. I don't know why, but Jack has been more distant then ever.

"Come on Cherish, I need to talk to you." Jack grabbed my arm, and pulled me out of the room. I was protesting the whole way. We got to my room, Jack closed the door behind us.

"Cher, we're leaving tonight." My eyes widened.

"What? No way, I'm not going anywhere!" I knew that this was coming, but I didn't want it to happen. I had to try and change his mind.

"Yes, you are. You're going to Martha's house one way or another, even if I have to drag you there." I snarled.

"You can't make me go." I tried to sound strong, but I knew deep down that I couldn't talk him out of it.

"You should probably say your goodbye's." I nodded, walking out of the room, and down the hall.

"Hey! Kid!" Kalin yelled, catching up to me. I stared at the ground, walking.

"Not now Kalin." I couldn't help but feel depressed.

"Tomorrow is our last turf battle!" I looked at him, shock in my eyes. Tomorrow? No, that isn't good.

"Kalin…" I looked up into his face, noticing how beautiful his eyes were. Its weird how you see someone different when you know this may be the last time you may ever see them again.

"Cherish…" He leaned closer to me, "You're crying." My eyes widened, I put my hand to my face, feeling tears flow from my eyes. Why was I crying? Kalin put his hand over my hand, and he wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"Don't cry, Cher." He leaned even closer, and he put his lips to mine. My eyes widened, what was happening? I felt my heartbeat quicken, I wanted to push him away, but at the same time I didn't want to end the kiss.

"Hey, Kalin, I need to talk to you- WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!" Jack walked out of my room, and when he saw us, he ran over, and ripped Kalin off of me. I was so shocked, I turned and ran for the entrance to the hideout. I burst through the doors and sprinted in the direction of the slums.

_'That… THAT IDIOT!'_ I thought, rubbing my eyes profusely. I wasn't paying attention in the slightest, and bumped into someone.

"Oh- sorry!" I looked up, seeing who I bumped into, and I instantly froze in terror. The person I had bumped into was one of the guys for the Mohawk gang!

"Well, look at what I have here… one of the little Enforcers!" I backed away from him, and began running, but the man was faster than me, He grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth. I tried to struggle, but he held on tighter. I opened my eyes, to see a girl running toward us.

Thinking quickly, I pulled off one of my bracelets on my wrist, and threw it to the ground, making sure the girl saw what I was doing. The Mohawk man didn't notice my actions, but he did notice the girl.

"Damn, I've been spotted!" He began running, I guess he hit a pressure point or something, because I passed out.

**~Girls POV~**

"STOP!" I yelled, running after the Mohawk man. But, he was faster than me.

I had seen the blonde girl he kidnapped slip something off her wrist, and throw it to the ground, but where did it go? I don't see it!

"Looking for this?" I looked over, hearing one of my best friends, Wendy's, voice. I saw that she was holding a little wristband, "Whose is this?" She twirled the band around two of her fingers, staring at it.

"I don't know. That's what I need to find out. The girl who owned that was just kidnapped! By some Mohawk guy." Wendy stopped twirling the band, and looked at me.

"Mohawk guy?" Her eyes widened, "I think I know who this belongs too." She began running in the direction that was leading to the heart of Satellite.

"Well, who does it belong too? Will you fill me in?" I yelled, trying to keep up with her, my brown hair getting in my face while I ran.

"No time." She yelled back at me. That's when I heard it. In the distance I heard people yelling.

"CHERISH! CHER!" Wendy bit her lip.

"Just as I thought…" I heard someone running in our direction. I stopped running, catching my breath.

"Cherish! Are you back here- Wendy?" A boy with orange spiked hair ran in our direction, and stopped when he saw us, "Wendy what are you doing here? And- _WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT WRISTBAND_!" The boy freaked out when he saw the band.

"Don't yell at her! A girl with blonde hair dropped it!" I didn't want to give out to much information to this stranger.

"Oh no, this is not good. I told her so, I told her that she was asking for it. Oh, god, Cherish needs to stop being so much like her brother. Now she's done it!" That wasn't what I was expecting. Wendy only laughed, and ran over to the boy, and hugged him.

"CROW!" She yelled, hugging him. This was the Crow she was always talking about? I sure as hell thought she was talking about a bird, not a human.

"Crow, have you found something?" Two other boys ran over to us, one was tall and had blonde spiked hair. He looked like the girl who was kidnapped…

"Yes and no…" Crow said, hugging Wendy back.

"Did you find anything about my sister?" The blonde sounded angry.

"Yes and no, like I said. Yes, I did find out something, but no I didn't find it out first hand. Wendy found it." Wendy let go of Crow, and held out the wristband, the boy snatched it from her.

"Where did you find this!" He snapped. The other boy that was with him got in front of him, trying to calm him down.

"Jack, don't yell at them! They're just trying to help! They can help us!" Both Wendy and I nodded. 'Jack' calmed down.

"Fine…" He said through gritted teeth, "Do you know what happened to her?"

"Jack, what are the odds of them actually knowing what happened to he-" I cut Crow off.

"I know what happened to her. I saw it with my own eyes. She was kidnapped." Everyone stared at me with wide eyes. Everyone except Wendy, who knew what happened already.

"Did you see who kidnapped her?" The boy with raven hair, and yellow highlights asked me. I nodded.

"Well, I don't know him personally but-" Jack snarled at me, not finding my sarcasm funny.

"It was a guy with a Mohawk." I crossed my arms, "A guy with a Mohawk kidnapped the blond girl." There was an eerie silence.

"A Mohawk? Oh, this is bad." Crow mumbled. Wendy nodded.

"It is bad that she was kidnapped, but do you know why they would want to kidnap her?" Wendy crossed her arms, staring at the three boys.

"The Mohawk gang is our current enemy." A boy with silver hair joined our little group, not looking pleased, "Our enemy… who has one of our vital members as a hostage." Why does everyone have to make everything sound so dramatic?

"Well, at least you know she is alive." I stuck my hands in my pockets.

"How do you know that?" The raven-haired boy asked.

"Other than me _always_ being such an _optimist_," I used my dry sarcasm, "They wouldn't kidnap her, and kill her. They would use her as bait to lure you in."

Wendy nodded in agreement with me. She knew as well as I do that gangs use bait to lure people in. Like, how most people who are against us, use Cassie as bait. Speaking of Cassie…

"Hey, Wendy, where is the little ball of hyper sunshine?" I used my code name for the youngest, most annoying girl you would ever meet on the planet, but who you can't help but want to be friends with, Cassie Morino. Wendy shrugged.

"Probably picking flowers? Or sleeping." It was probably the second option.

"Well, seeing as though your sister was kidnapped, and the gang who took her, their lair is near out hide-out, do you wanna come over and talk about battle plans?" I asked, gesturing to the direction of our hideout.

"Shouldn't we introduce ourselves first?" Wendy smiled. I nodded.

"I'm Marisa Ikeda, and this is Wendy." I didn't like giving people Wendy's last name. You see, her full name is Wendy Moto, which means she is related to the famous Yugi Moto, which usually makes us like a giant target that says: _'PLEASE TARGET ME! I AM RELATED TO A FAMOUS DUELIST, THEREFORE I MUST BE WEAK!'_ which totally isn't true, because Wendy kicks butt when she duels. Wendy sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm Wendy Moto." None of them looked surprised, except the silver-haired guy and Jack.

"Moto? As in Yugi Moto?" Jack walked up to Wendy, and circled her. She looked at me with a look that said: _'Oh, so that's why you didn't tell them my last name'_. I nodded.

"Okay, Jack, so what if she's related to Yugi Moto?" Crow stood close to her, making me wonder what exactly those two's relationship was.

"Are you good at dueling?" The silver-haired guy asked. Wendy shrugged.

"I'm average…" I shook my head.

"You forgot the word ABOVE. You need to learn when to give yourself credit. Speaking of which, you all haven't introduced yourselves yet." Wendy nodded.

"How about we wait for introductions until we get to your hideout?" The silver-haired guy said, walking in a random direction. I walked in the direction of our hideout, and called over my shoulder.

"Where are you going? Our hideout is this way!" Wendy laughed, and they all followed me to the hideout.

**~At the Hideout~**

"MARISA!" I was tackled to the ground by the hyper ball of sunshine herself, Cassie. We toppled to the floor, but Cassie quickly stood up, laughing. I glared at her, getting up, and dusting myself off. She stopped laughing when she saw that we had guests. Her expression turned from hyper to serious in a nanosecond.

"Okay, now that we're here, I want names." I stuffed my hands in my pockets, staring at them.

"They're the Enforcers." Cassie hissed. I glanced at her with confusion. How the heck does she know that? She saw the look I gave her, and she smiled.

"You're probably wondering why I know that, well, I've heard a lot about them from the people who hang out around here." She shrugged, making it sound like it was everyday news.

"She is right, we are the Enforcers. My name is Kalin Kessler, I am the leader of the Enforcers." The silver-haired man pointed to himself, an almost maniacal smile was plastered on his face.

"I'm Crow Hogan." Crow said, still standing very close to Wendy.

"The name is Jack Atlas." Jack said, looking at a random wall.

"And, I'm Yusei Fudo." The raven-haired boy said, smiling. His smile was contagious, because a smile broke out on my face as well.

"And, I'm Cassie Morino!" Cassie yelled, flailing her arms around. I sighed, putting my hand on her head, calming her down. I ruffled her black hair, causing her to pout.

"Stop doing that! You know I hate it!" I grinned, she hated that I was taller than her.

"Get use to it, Pipsqueak!" I tapped her head. She stuck her tongue out at me. I gave her an icy stare, causing her to shiver. Cassie quickly changed the subject.

"So, why are the Enforcers here anyway?" She walked up to them, craning her neck to look at Jack. He stared down at her. I couldn't help but chuckle at the height difference between the two.

"We're here because Wendy and Marisa witnessed Jack's sister being kidnapped." Cassie didn't look convinced.

"Oh really? If that's true, then my name is Cheesecake Batman the 25th, and I wear a cape everywhere I go, and I sing my own theme music." I grinned.

"I hope you have a cape, and a song in mind, because it's the truth, Cheesecake." Wendy walked over to Cassie, and patted her head. She was silent for a second.

"So, your sister was actually kidnapped?" Jack nodded. What Cassie did next surprised everyone.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be so insensitive! I'll help you find her!" She said, hugging him. Jack's eyes were wide.

"Looks like Jack made a _friend_." I heard Crow say, finding Cassie hugging him amusing.

"Oh, and I'm guessing you and Wendy are very close best friends then." Cassie said, glaring at Crow. His face turned bright red.

"CASSIE!" Wendy scolded her, but her face was as red as Crow's. I glanced at Yusei, who walked over to me.

"Wow, you sure do talk a lot." I laughed. He shrugged.

"You would be like this too if you had to hang out with them everyday." Yusei joked.

"You would act like me if you had to hang out with Hyper Sunshine, and Wendy all day everyday." I wasn't joking, you had to have lots of patience to be with them everyday.

"And, what exactly do you act like? You seem normal to me." I smiled, even though that would usually be taken as a compliment, I don't know what he means by normal, seeing as though he hangs out with the tall egotistic man, the medium height leader guy, and someone who acts like a class clown.

"Thanks, you seem quite ordinary to me too." He laughed. Wow, he's the first person to actually understand my sense of humor.

"Are any of you hungry?" Wendy asked, walking past me and Yusei, winking at me. I blinked, what was that about? Wendy shook her head, her black and maroon hair swishing around her, showing how brilliantly her blonde highlights mixed in with her hair.

"Hey, Cassie! You can let go of him you know." I noticed Cassie still hadn't let go of Jack, who looked quite uncomfortable.

"But… But he's _so_ huggable! He's like a giant teddy bear!" Cassie squealed, not letting go of him.

"Hear that Jack? You're a giant teddy bear." Crow made fun of Jack.

"And, you're a birdbrain." Jack shot back. I think I'm starting to like the Enforcers more and more every second.

**~Cherish's POV~**

"But, _BOSS_, she's one of them!" I heard people arguing, but I didn't recognize any of their voices. I looked around, and I screamed when I saw a man sitting right next to me, staring at me with a creepy smile.

"Hello there, pretty lady." He said, leaning toward me. I scooted back, trying to get away from him, but I bumped into someone else. The person put their arms around me.

"Aw, don't be scared. We won't bite." The man behind me said.

"Speak for yourself." The man who was leaning toward me said.

"NO!" I screamed, trying to move my hands, finding that they had been tied together.

"You shouldn't be so loud." The person behind me put his hand near my mouth. Bad mistake. I bit his hand, causing him to yelp.

"Let go, you little bitch!" He hit my head, causing me to lose my grip. I saw what damage I had done though. His hand was bleeding, and he was freaking out, yelling about how someone needs to treat him for rabies.

"Bad move, you little brat!" The man in front of me said, punching me. I gasped, tears falling from my eyes.

"What are you two doing?" A tall man walked into the room, glaring at the two people who were harassing me.

"The brat bit me!" The man ran to the door, holding his hand. What a wimp.

"Well, you shouldn't have put your hand close to her mouth." The man who walked in the door walked up to me, I glared up at him.

"Oh, if I had my deck right now, you would be sorry you ever kidnapped me!" I hissed at him, seeing him pretend to be frightened.

"Oh, if only! But, guess what kid, you don't have your deck. Plus, you're only here to lure the Enforcers here!" Wow, he's _so_ original.

"Do you think they're dumb? They'll come prepared." What this man was saying was seriously ticking me off.

"Really? From what I know, usually when someone really close to you goes missing, you act on a whim, usually not planning ahead. Doesn't that sound like something your brother would do?" He petted my hair, I snapped my jaw at him, but he moved his arm so I couldn't bite him.

"Don't talk about my brother like that! He can beat you any day!" The man in front of me shrugged.

"We'll see." He then turned, and left, closing the door, and locking it.

When the door closed, I let all the emotions I felt flow through my face. I was scared, I mean, who wouldn't be? I was in pain from where that man punched me. I was confused, remembering the kiss Kalin and I shared. And, most of all:

_I was pissed off. I had let my guard down, and this happened. But I knew that the Enforcers could beat them, and they would be able to rescue me._

**~Marisa's POV~**

Wendy had made us some food to munch on while we got to know each other better. She was probably using the excuse of cooking to bribe us not to ask about her and Crow. That wasn't going to stop me though.

"So, birdie, what is your and Wendy's relationship?" Cassie asked out of the blue, I clenched my hand into a fist. How does she always know what I'm going to ask, and then she asks before me?

Wendy, who had been drinking a glass of water, spit out the water. Crow coughed, looking uncomfortable. Cassie began whining because Wendy had spit on her by mistake.

_'That's what she gets.'_ I thought to myself, but silently thanking her for having enough guts to ask.

"Yes, Wendy, what is your relationship with him? You two sure seem pretty close." Wendy looked at the table.

"WHAT! Marisa asks the same thing pretty much, but isn't spit on? Why was I the unlucky victim?" I decided to ignore Cassie at the moment. I stared at Wendy, and then at Crow. Neither of them answered.

"If I had to guess, I would say you two are… together? Or that you both like each other, but don't want to admit it. Wendy, I saw when you would leave for a few hours, and then you would come back mumbling to yourself about how '_You wished that you had the guts to tell him your feelings'_. Or am I mistaken?" I interrogated her, seeing her blush. She nodded, and mumbled something under her breath. I leaned in.

"What was that?" I put my hand to my ear.

"I LIKE CROW!" She yelled, blushing. I nodded.

"Aw! That's so cute! Crow, do you like her?" Cassie asked, acting like she was watching a TV show about teenagers getting together. Wendy didn't look at Crow, obviously embarrassed.

"Well, Crow?" Kalin sounded like he was teasing Crow. Yusei looked like he was smiling, like he knew something that everyone else didn't.

"Yeah," Crow nodded, "I've just been to much of a scaredy-cat to tell her." Wendy looked at him, her eyes were wide.

"Great to know that you two both have feelings for each other, but shouldn't we be planning our attack for tomorrow, to, you know, rescue my sister?" Thanks for ruining the mood Jack.

"As much as I hate to say it, he does have a point. I mean, you can confess any day, but you can't think of plans to save someone who was kidnapped everyday, now can you?" I nodded, agreeing with her.

"Well, what plan do you have in mind?" I asked, Kalin leaned forward, obviously he had an idea.

"I have an idea. Well, you know how we usually go and battle the other gangs? Well, what if we team up, and Jack, Yusei, Crow, and I go and battle the gang, while you three go and find Cherish?"

"How about… no." Jack sounded angry, "Seeing as it is my sister who is being held hostage, don't you think I should go and help find her? I don't think she would trust strangers." Kalin shook his head.

"I can go and help duel." Wendy raised her hand, "If I help with that, then Jack can help find his sister. Plus, what if there are gang members hiding, trying to catch us by surprise?" Wendy did have a very good point, there were probably going to be people hiding so they could catch us by surprise.

"No way, Wendy. You're not going to be dueling with us!" Crow ordered.

"But, Crow, if she goes with us and something bad happens to us, you won't know how she is because we'd be in different places." I had to help Wendy somehow. She smiled, silently thanking me. Crow was silent, thinking what I said over.

"Point taken." I looked over at Cassie, who had fallen asleep.

"Looks like she's gone." With help from Wendy, I got Cassie on my back, like I was giving her a piggyback ride.

"We'll be right back." Wendy said quietly, as we both scampered to Cassie's room. I wanted to fling her on her bed, and leave, but Wendy wouldn't have that. She gingerly set Cassie down, tucking her in.

"What do you think of them?" She asked me, I tried to find any hidden meanings in what she said, but I couldn't find any.

"They're funny!" Cassie said, surprising both Wendy and I.

"When did you wake up?" I asked, trying to calm down.

"This whole time. Well, ever since you tucked me in." Cassie, who is 17 and probably the height of a short eleven year old and has the attention span of a dog, was a better actor then I thought.

"I think-" Wendy said, sounding like she was going to Lala land.

"We know what you think already. You think they are cute. Well, you think a certain boy is cute." I smirked, I only act like this when I'm around these two.

"I know you know that, but what I was going to say was that you seemed to get along well with Yusei." My eyebrow raised. What does she mean by that?

"What she means is that you seemed like you were flirting." Cassie looked up at me, like she was trying to read my mind.

"Oh, I was flirting? At least I didn't go up and attack hug Jack Atlas like you did." She glared at me.

"Well, unlike you, I actually hug people." She spat back.

"Okay, enough of this!" Wendy stopped our fight. I scoffed, glaring at a random wall. _THAT GIRL IRRITATES ME SO MUCH!_

"Sorry, Marisa." Cassie looked at her hands, I sighed, and nodded my head.

"You're forgiven. But, now that we're alone, what are we going to do to help them get that girl back?" Wendy looked at both Cassie and I seriously.

"We're going to help them, that's what."

"I can't! You remember last time I saw even just one of the Mohawk gang members? They tried to capture me!" Cassie yelled, her voice rising in pitch. It is true, Cassie gets targeted by a lot of the gangs in the Satellite. Apparently she attracts rugged, badass men who are willing to do anything to get her, which is one of the many reasons I am mean to her. She needs to learn how to protect herself.

"Cassie, we could use that to our advantage." Wendy sat down on the bed, I sat down next to her.

"What do you mean by that?" Cassie looked nervous.

"You could get past the members of the gang, and you can distract them."

"No." Both Cassie and I said at the same time. I will not use another person as bait, when I could just duel the gang members.

"Cassie, you would be a HUGE help if you did that. Jack's sister is in danger. You know how ruthless the Mohawk gang is, shouldn't you be sympathizing with her? This is you big chance to prove to Marisa and I that you are actually ready to not be babied by us." What is Wendy, a new form of Propaganda?

"We could split up into groups." Cassie mumbled, but I heard what she said loud and clear. My eyes widened.

"Cassie, what did you just say?" I sounded kind of harsh, but I need to know what her idea was.

"I-I said, We could split up into groups. It could be Wendy and Crow, Yusei and Marisa, and Jack, Kalin, and I. I could go with the idea of trying to be 'bait' and if that doesn't work, I could have backup." When she wants to be, Cassie can make up good plans. I stood up.

"Are you awake enough to get up and tell the guys your plan?" Cassie nodded, but didn't move. I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, now I'm ready!" She got up, and smiled, followed by Wendy.

**~Cassie's POV~**

Ready? Yeah,_ right_! I am totally _NOT_ ready, but its not like I could say no, because then Marisa would yell at me until I agreed. Marisa walked up and opened the door.

"What were you three yelling about?" I heard Jack's voice. Was he listening in to our conversation?

"Cassie has an idea to help your sister." Jack looked at me. I nodded my head.

"Well, lets hear it." Marisa walked past him.

"No way, you have to wait, so everyone can hear it at the same time." Jack stood where he was.

"They did. Well, everyone except Yusei. Kalin and Crow bolted when you opened the door." I chuckled, walking out the door.

"Crow was eavesdropping?" Wendy followed behind us. Jack nodded.

"Oh, he is in so much trouble." Wendy said in a dark voice.

"Who is in so much trouble?" Crow walked up to us, followed by Kalin and Yusei. Wendy crossed her arms, and didn't speak.

"Eavesdroppers." I sounded childish.

"Jack, you ratted us out?" Marisa whacked him on the back of the head.

"He did. So, do you now know who is in so much trouble?" Marisa sounded like she was teasing him. I guess in her mind teasing, and taunting are the same thing.

"Jack?" Crow said, sounding unsure.

"Nope. It's you." I said, cheerfully. Crow looked at Wendy.

"I'm sorry I eavesdropped! If it makes you feel any better, your walls are pretty much sound proof." Wendy relaxed.

"So, you didn't hear my master plan?" I was hoping I wouldn't have to say it.

"You came up with a plan?" Kalin spoke up.

"Yeah, its really good, surprisingly." Marisa knew that her words could be an insult.

"Thanks, Marisa." I said with sarcasm.

"Well, lets hear this 'Master Plan' of yours." Yusei smiled, from the corner of my eye, I saw Marisa tense up slightly.

"I didn't think of it alone, I had help from Wendy and Marisa. The plan was that we could split up into groups. It could be Wendy and Crow, Yusei and Marisa, and Jack, Kalin, and I. Marisa's idea was that I could be 'bait' to the gang, and if that doesn't work, I could have backup, which is why I would go with Jack and Kalin." The boys didn't look convinced.

"Why would you be bait?" Kalin stared at me. I looked at my feet.

"Because she is the only bait they would fall for." I could tell Marisa was glaring at Kalin.

"They have special interest in her?" I nodded.

"You've come up with a good plan." Jack patted my head. My eyes widened, and I smiled. I've never had anyone pat me on the head… I don't count Marisa, because she slaps the back of my head.

"I agree with Jack. Jack, you and Kalin will need to hide, so they won't suspect anything." Yusei walked over to Marisa, "So, you and I will be dueling partners?" Marisa nodded.

"I-I guess..." Wendy and I both looked at Marisa with wide eyes. Did… Did she just stutter?

"Well, seeing as though we now know what our plan for tomorrow is, I'd say we should get as much sleep as we can." Wendy stretched.

"I agree. We should be up by dawn." Marisa and Wendy groaned. They aren't morning people. I smiled, and clapped, I love mornings.

"So, where will we be sleeping?" Jack looked at me. I looked back at him.

"Cass, would you mind sharing your room with Jack?" Wendy looked at me, almost like she was saying sorry. I nodded.

"I can sleep on the floor. But, would Jack be okay with that?" He nodded.

"If you try anything, Jack, I will hurt you. You go that?" Marisa glared at Jack. I blushed, why would she think he would try anything?

"I know. I wouldn't do anything like that." He looked annoyed that Marisa would even insinuate that he would do anything like that.

"Just making sure you knew. Wendy and Crow, I know you two won't have any problem sharing a room. But, ground rules. No doing anything other than sleeping." I laughed, seeing Wendy blush, while Crow just smirked.

"I can't promise anything." He said.

"I can promise, if I find out you two did do something, I will make sure you can't do anything like that for a long time." Crow's eyes widened, and he nodded.

"And, what about me?" Kalin looked between the 6 of us.

"You can sleep on the couch." Marisa said, walking off to her room, "Yusei, follow me." Yusei followed her. Wendy left a few minutes after that. Which left Kalin, Jack, and I.

"Why are the Mohawk gang interested in you?" Kalin asked again.

"Because their boss has a thing for me." I then turned on my heels, and walks to my room, with Jack behind me.

**~Fast Forward, a little bit, it is still nighttime though. Marisa's POV~**

I slowly crept out of my room, and walked to the roof of our hideout. What Cassie and Wendy don't know about me is that, I may act tough on the outside, but I am nice, and nonviolent on the inside. I got to the top step, before I began sobbing. I cracked open the door and slid out.

"Why did I agree with that idea that Cassie made? If something goes wrong, she will get kidnapped, and hurt." I put my face in my hands, and wept. I fell to my knees, feeling weak.

"Marisa?" I heard Yusei's voice. I didn't look up, I just ignored him. I heard him walk closer to me.

_'No, just leave me alone!'_ I yelled in my head, wishing he could read minds.

"Marisa, are you okay?" He stopped right next to me, as he sat down on the floor. I shook my head, covering my face with my hands. I felt a strong arm go around my shoulders. I did something unexpected. I turned, and hugged Yusei, burying my face in his chest, crying still. He put both one arm around me, embracing me, while the other was petting my hair.

"What am I going to do?" I sobbed, Yusei didn't talk. He really was a good listener.

"I act tough, but I am scared, Yusei, I'm scared for Cassie. You don't know what those gang members have done to try and get her. And, it was my idea. I'm a horrible friend." Yusei stopped petting me. He pushed me away slightly, and put his hands onto my shoulders, staring into my eyes. I took quick staggered breaths.

"Marisa, I know how to calm you down." Yusei said, sincerely.

"How?" My voice was barely above a whisper.

"Close you eyes." I did as he said, waiting to find out how he calms down. I felt something press against my lips. My eyes shot open, and I saw Yusei's face right in front of mine. His eyes were closed, and I slowly closed my eyes too. My hands, as if they moved on their own, went to his face, cupping his cheeks. He pulled away, as I opened my eyes. I was about to drop my hands, when he put one of his hands over mine, holding it there.

"Yusei… why did you do that?" I looked at him softly. He smiled, but didn't say a word, "Won't you at least tell me why?" He just smiled at me. I quickly leaned forward, and pressed my lips to his again. I don't know why, but just after one kiss, I felt like I needed more. He kissed back, but I felt like he was smiling still.

We broke it again, but we stayed close enough that we could feel the others breathe.

"Why did you do that?" Yusei asked, still having that smile on his face.

"Do I need a reason?" I smirked.

"I would like to know your reason." I shrugged, and pecked his lips one more time.

"Well, I'll let you figure that out for yourself. Lets just say… Ack, I'm not good at wording this… you attract me, I guess? You don't push a girl to do something, and you're mysterious, and sweet, and…" He pressed his forehead to mine.

"Are reasons are similar. Except, I know how to word it. You are beautiful, and I hate seeing you cry. I have seen you around Satellite, but you never stayed long enough for me to talk to you. Crow, Jack, and Kalin have had to listen to me whine about how I see you, but you disappear, like you are a ghost." I smiled.

"I'm no ghost."

"You're right, you're not. You attract me." He leaned in again, but I put my finger to his lips.

"I wasn't done talking. I have seen you around too. I disappeared because I thought you would be repulsed by me, and my personality and attitude." I bit my lower lip, trying to come up with words to describe my feelings.

"Did I help relax you?" He asked, leaning in slowly again.

"I would have to say… yes." Our lips met again.

"HOLY CRAP! I did not see that coming!" I heard Crow's voice. I pulled away, but Yusei put his hand on the back of my head, making it impossible for me to move.

"Uh, Yusei? Marisa?" I heard Wendy too.

"You owe me five bucks Crow." Wendy said. They bet on us?

"How did you know this was going to happen?"

"I know Marisa, and I had to listen to her talk about the _'Mysterious boy who she sees around, but she is just to shy to talk to him'_." Oh, when I am done kissing Yusei, I am going to kick her ass.

"Come on Crow, we should leave them alone."

"That, or we can wake up Cassie and Jack, and tell them what's happening."

Yusei pulled away, and looked at Crow.

"Go ahead, but you'll be responsible for a pissed off Jack."

"He seems less mad when he's with the Shorty." I looked at Crow and Wendy.

"He does?" Crow nodded.

"Should we wake them up?" Marisa asked me. I shrugged.

"What the hell, they'll find out sooner or later." Wendy walked back into the Hideout with Crow following her.

"You okay, Marisa?" He stroked my cheek. I nodded.

"I'm just worried about how Cassie will react. She will probably start yelling, and jumping around."

"Well, why don't we surprise her?" I looked at him.

"How?" He pulled me back into a kiss, and moved me so I was sitting on his lap.

"What's so important, that you had to wake us up?" I heard Jack's voice. He sounded mad.

"Well, for one thing, you two were sharing a bed. And, you'll see when you get to the roof." Wendy said, loudly, like she was trying to give us a signal. What, does she think we are doing, playing go fish?

"Come on, Jack! Let's see the surprise they were talking about! Maybe it's a giant thing of candy!" I heard Cassie say, trying to make Jack less angry. I didn't hear Jack say any other smart remarks, so I'm guessing she calmed him down.

"Okay, so, it's up here?" Jack's voice was really close.

"Almost there…. _WHOA_!" I heard Cassie screech.

"You woke us up, so we could see Yusei and Marisa making out? This is not important."

"Oh my god…" I heard Cassie say, like she was scared.

"Cassie?" I heard Wendy say, sounding unsure if what she did was the right thing.

"NO!" Cassie yelled, "I'm the only one who doesn't have a boy who likes them! Now, you guys won't pay any attention to me anymore, and then I'll be alone again, just like before!" She began sobbing. I pulled away from Yusei, and stared at Cassie. Does she actually think that will happen?

"Cassie," Jack sounded uncomfortable, "Cass…" She stopped crying, and stared at him.

"Jacky, you wouldn't leave me, would you? You would keep me company, right?" Jack stared down at her, shocked.

"Of course I would keep you company. I also know, that when we save my sister, she will want to spend time with you everyday, so you would see me everyday. How does that sound?" She rubbed her eyes, and smiled.

"Thank you, Jacky." She hugged him, he patted her head. I looked at Wendy, who looked back at me. I shrugged my shoulders, and she nodded. Wendy and I have this way of figuring out what each other's actions mean. When I shrugged, I was asking about if she thinks there are feelings between Cassie and Jack, but they are deep down. She agrees with me.

"So much for getting sleep for the battle tomorrow." Kalin walked up, staring at us all, glaring almost. What the hell is his problem?

"Why are you so mad?" Crow noticed as well.

"Because, you are all being idiots, and not getting your rest. It's a battle tomorrow, and you're messing around."

"Messing around? I don't think you should be talking, you were the one who kissed my sister earlier." Jack yelled.

"Well, I heard you say she was leaving. I didn't want her to leave." Kalin yelled.

"So you kissed her?" Cassie asked. Kalin glared at her.

"Stay out of it. You do know, that being bait, usually means you're being the trade. Your friends will probably leave you there, and retrieve Cherish. It was their idea after all. It seems, that they would be fine without you." He sneered at Cassie. Her eyes were wide, I got off of Yusei, and walked a few steps closer to Cassie. She stepped back.

"No… that isn't true, they wouldn't do that. They wouldn't." She was talking to herself.

"Really? Are you sure they wouldn't?" Kalin smirked. Cassie looked at Marisa and I, a look of horror on her face.

"Kalin, stop it! They wouldn't do that to her, and you know it!" Cassie sprinted into the Hideout, I could hear her crying.

"You did not just do that." I whispered, angrily, "_YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!_" I ran at him, but was held back by Yusei.

"Marisa, calm down! I'm sure Cassie knows that you wouldn't do that!"

"She doesn't, she believes whatever she hears." I put me hand to my forehead, "Damnit."

"Good luck getting her to trust you again." Kalin looked proud of himself.

"Good luck ever seeing Cherish again." I ran in the direction Cassie went. Kalin looked shocked, like he didn't think about that.

"Nice job, _Kessler_." Wendy hissed at him, following me. I got to the bottom stair, and I felt someone grab my wrist.

"Cassie." I saw her stare at me with a smile on her face. Okay… that's not what I expected.

"I didn't believe him. He just needs to learn what and what not to say." I shook my head, she really is smart when she wants to be.

We walked to her room, where she flopped on the bed.

"So, what do you think of Jack?" I asked, casually. She smiled.

"He's like a big brother to me! Just like you both are like sisters." I patted her head.

"You miss her don't you?" Wendy said, closing the door, "You miss your sister."

"Of course I do, but there is nothing I can do about that. Sector Security got to her a while ago. At least, that is what I think happened to her. She just one day disappeared, and so did Nikki." Cassie always talked about her big sister, Sarah, and her cousin Nikki. Apparently, Sarah taught Cassie how to duel.

"Tell us more about them." I sat next to Cassie. Cassie thought for a moment.

"Well, Nikki would be 17 now, I think. She was really pretty. Both her and Sarah were. Sarah had blue hair, though, while Nikki had my hair color!" Cassie's smile turned into a frown.

"The day Sarah disappeared, we had gotten into a fight. She was mad that I was always sulking around, and never made friends. She didn't understand that when I tried to make friends, there were these people who made sure I never got too. I guess that's why I always try to smile." Cassie leaned her head on my shoulder.

"So, who am I most like?" I asked.

"Sarah. You act just like you are actually a sister to me. Wendy is like Nikki. Well, actually, neither of you are exactly like Sarah or Nikki, and I'm glad. You are who you are, and that's why you are my friends." I patted her head.

"We're glad we are your friends." Wendy smiled. I nodded.

"I'm glad I'm not like your sister or cousin, because I would rather not have you calling me sister, or cuz." Cassie shrugged.

"I wasn't planning on doing that. But, sorry I'm changing the subject, why would Kalin say those things to me?"

"Because he is a good for nothing ass." Jack was standing in the doorway.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I said icily to him.

"Ever heard of, I'm staying in this room with Cassie, so I don't need to knock?" Oh, right, they shared this room, which reminds me.

"You two slept in the same bed?" Cassie nodded.

"He said that he didn't feel right that I was sleeping on the floor, and I said because he was the guest, he should sleep in the bed, and so we were both happy, we both slept in the bed. Nothing else."

"Okay. I trust you." I looked at Jack, '_He is the one I don't trust',_ I thought to myself, '_Him, and that Kalin Kessler'_.

**~Cherish's POV~**

I had given up a while ago with trying to escape. I wasn't strong enough. I heard commotion come from outside the door that led to the room I was in, and it flung open.

I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep, thinking it was one of the guards.

"You asleep? Or are you just pretending? If you're awake, move." I heard a girl's voice. I opened one of my eyes, and nodded slightly. She ran over to me, and untied me.

"Someone call for a hero?" She whispered, while putting me on her back.

"She went in there!" I heard some of the thugs who were in the gang come closer.

"Sorry about this." The girl said, moving me from her back, to in front of her. She pulled out a knife, and put it to my neck, as the thugs got into view, "Move one step closer to us, and I kill her!" My eyes were wide. The thugs nodded, scooting back, as the girl stepped forward, never having her back to the thugs.

"Okay, at the count of three, we run." She whispered to me. I didn't move my head, seeing as though there was a knife at my neck.

"One…" She whispered

"Two…"

_'Three'_ I thought, as she moved the knife, and I bolted the direction of the exit. I had started running a bit early, so the knife nicked my neck slightly.

"Hey! She's getting away!" I heard one of the thugs yell, but I didn't turn around to see who said it. There was a huge silhouette in front of me.

"You're not going anywhere, girly." The silhouette walked into the light, letting me see his ugly face. This had to be the boss.

"Think again!" I heard someone say above me. We both looked up, as another girl with blue hair jumped down with a rope, and grabbed me.

"PULL US UP!" She yelled, and we were pulled up quickly. I felt us crash through a window of some sort. I felt like I was flying.

"NIK! We got her! Now get out of there!" I heard a guys voice yell. Then there was more commotion, and then the girl who had got me out of the room appeared.

"Hey girl." She waved at me, as she pulled herself up. I felt my neck sting slightly. The blue haired girl noticed me flinch.

"Nikki, you didn't." She sounded disapproving. 'Nikki' walked up to us both, and shrugged.

"She started running a few seconds before I pulled the knife away. It nicked her neck slightly. No big deal." Before the two could get into a fight, I intervened.

"So, two things. Can we go where the gang isn't near us? And, would you mind-" I was cut off by the guy.

"We should introduce ourselves."

"We should get her away from here first." The blue-haired girl bent in front of me, and I got on her back. She ran off the roof we were on, and landed on the dumpster. She then jumped to the ground and began running, with Nikki, and that guy following us.

"So, time for introductions. Hi. I'm Sarah Lynx." The girl giving carrying me said. She didn't sound like she was out of breath or anything!

"I'm Nikki!" Nikki yelled, catching up with us.

"My names Riley. I'm here brother." The guy, Riley, had also caught up with us. _Brother…_ I gasped.

"Oh no! My brother! What if he tries to come after me, going to the thugs hideout! That would be VERY bad!" I yelled. Sarah chuckled, while Riley and Nikki smirked.

"Not a problem." Riley said.

"Yeah, he'll be picking you up. Well, not exactly like we would give you over right away. You see, we've heard about the Enforcers reputation. If your brother comes after you, so will his team. It's a win win situation." How is that a win?

"What if I refuse to help?" I knew it was a stupid question.

"That's not an option." Riley said, as Sarah stopped. We were standing in front of a huge building with lots of windows and doors.

"Sorry about this kid." Nikki said, as she hit a pressure point on my neck, and I blacked out.

**~Nikki's POV~**

"Hey, Nikki, you know where they are." Sarah turned to look at me. I nodded lazily. I hated doing this to that girl. She looks to be no older than 12. Though, I know she is older than that, but still.

"Tell them, make sure they know where to find us, then get out." Riley informed me.

"Do we know where they are?" I asked. That was a big piece of information I needed to know. Sarah sighed, but nodded.

"Yes, and where they are is the problem." I had an idea what that meant.

"They're with Cassie and her little group of friends?" Sarah nodded.

"This is going to be tough. I need to get in without Cassie seeing me?" Riley was about to say something, but Sarah cut him off.

"No, let her see you. She will then drag them all here. She will be here to get me back." She would do that to her own sister?

"What will you do when she gets here?" I asked.

"I will wait for her in a room separate from the others. She will want to duel me. But, when she duels me, it will be a big mistake on her part." Sarah could be scary. I couldn't blame her though. Cassie was… different when dueling. She can, as some put it, get lost in a duel. Well, in fact, she almost becomes a totally different person, like she is possessed by a ghost. When we were little, she dueled so much, and it took affect. She became frail, like something was sucking the energy out of her. Sarah and I always were there to help her, and support her when she was dueling.

Sarah left, trying to protect her. She said that Cassie needed to learn how to be responsible on her own. Riley just went along with anything.

"Go, Nikki." Riley said, sounding bored. I nodded, and began running the familiar path to where my cousin and the Enforcers are. I knew every shortcut to their hideout. Sarah and I have visited it regularly, just to make sure Cassie was still alive.

I jumped over the gate that surrounded their hideout. Like I had said, shortcuts. I walked up to the walls of the hideout, and put my hand on it. It was sturdy. I looked at each window, trying to figure out which was hers… AH-HA! Found it! I was about to pull out my hand gloves that made it so that I could climb on walls when an unfamiliar voice cut the silence.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" I turned, seeing a Silver Haired boy, who was probably about Riley's age.

"You don't need to know that." I said, brushing him off.

"Did you not hear me?" He yelled, I sighed, he was such a bother.

"What are you yelling about?" I looked up, seeing Cassie's face poke out of the window, and she gasped when she saw me.

"Get back!" I heard someone yell at her, and she was pulled back into the room.

I looked at the front door, seeing two other guys run out. One had orange hair, and the other had raven hair. None of these guys are the brother…

"Again, Who are you?" The silver haired guy was getting on my nerves. I smirked.

"Don't you want to know."

"You're asking for it!" Silver Hair pulled his fist back, and began running at me.

"NO STOP!" I heard Cassie screech. I looked at the front door again, seeing her run out, with a tall guy with blonde hair and purple eyes….

_'That is the brother'_

I put my hands behind my head.

"Good to see you again, Cass. You look better than last time I saw you." I tried to make small talk.

"How do you know her?" Blondie asked.

"Oh, Blondie, I had the most interesting conversation with Little Blondie," He glared at me, "What was her name? Cher? Charolatte? Something like…. Ah, Cherish!" His hands clenched into fists.

"Nikki, where have you been all this time?" Cassie tried to walk closer to me, but was pulled back by Blondie.

"I came here just to relay a message to The Enforcers. We rescued Cherish, but we aren't going to hand her over on a silver platter. You need to beat all of us in duels separately, and you will need to find her. Oh, and Cassie, regards from Sarah. She is the one who told me to give you this message. See you tomorrow. Well, that is, if you want to see Cherish again." I then turned around and began walking away.

"Wait! You never told us where your Hideout is!" Silver Hair yelled. I stopped, and looked over my shoulder.

"Cassie knows. It'll be a blast from the past for her." I saw her eyes widen. I felt horrible for what I was doing, but it would show if she has become strong and independent like we had hoped. I smirked, and walked into the shadows, and ran back to where the others were.

**~Jack's POV~**

Who was that girl? No, more like, Who does that girl think she _is_ talking to me like that! I looked down at Cassie, who was shaking. She looked petrified.

"Cassie?" I whispered to her, putting my hand on her shoulder. She flinched away from me.

"No… don't touch me." She whispered.

"Cassie, don't worry." She shook her head.

"You don't understand. You should be mad at me, not trying to comfort me! My sister is holding your sister hostage! My family is the only thing in your way of getting your sister back." She was crying. I sighed, and pulled her into me, hugging her. She quickly wrapped her arms around me, sobbing. I petted her hair, trying to calm her down.

"I'm not mad at you. You did nothing wrong. It's not your fault she is-"

"Whats going on?" I heard Marisa yell, running out of the building, "And why the HELL is Cassie crying?" I looked over at Yusei and Crow, who both nodded at me.

"Well, you see-" Crow began to say, when Kalin cut him off.

"Change of plans. We're going to a place from Cassie's past. Cassie's sister, and cousins took Cherish, and we have to save her tomorrow."

"You have got to be kidding me." Marisa hissed.

"Sarah has Cherish? Who told you that?" Wendy walked over to Crow. He shrugged.

"I think her name is K-chan…"

"No, you birdbrain! Her name was Nikki. She said she was Cassie's-"

"Cousin." Both Wendy and Marisa said.

"You know her?" Yusei asked Marisa, putting his hand around her waist. Her face became dusted with a faint crimson when Yusei pulled her closer to him.

"Not actually, no. But we hear about Nikki, Riley, and Sarah all the time from Cassie." Wendy answered him.

"Yeah, and from what I've gathered, Riley and Sarah can be total bi-"

"Shut up! You don't know them!" Cassie yelled, my eyes widened. Marisa looked shocked, she then hung her head.

"Sorry. I know I shouldn't say anything, or say opinions on people I've never even met, but, Cassie, come on! Your sister left after dueling you! She pushed you to your limit, and then left you alone." Cassie was silent. I cupped her cheek with my hand, and I wiped her tears away with my thumb. She relaxed at my touch.

"I have one thing to say about what goes down tomorrow," Cassie became very serious, "I duel my sister, alone. Don't interfere, and don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Marisa snarled.

"No way! You will probably die trying to beat her!" Cassie glared at her.

"Try? No, I won't just try, I will succeed. That's a promise." She then whispered something that no one else but me could hear:

_"Either way, if I win or not, you will get Cherish back."_ I moved my hand from cupping her cheek, to under her chin, making her look at me.

"Don't act like you're going to die. You will win, and we will get Cherish back." She looked into my eyes. "Everyone is supporting you, and wants the same thing you do. Think about Marisa and Wendy when you duel. Remember how they helped you. And, think about me, and think about how I will be supporting you. Okay?" She nodded, and smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

**Wow... this took a long time to write. So, it started off as being a simple oneshot idea, but then it became bigger and bigger, and now...**

** I have a new series on my hands!**

**Okay, so a little background...**

**Marisa, and Wendy. Marisa and Wendy both belong to rissy16. They are her OC's, and I used them with her permission. **

**Cassie, Cherish and Sarah. They are my OC's.**

**Nikki and Riley. They are YuseiFudoFan1's OC's! **

** I'll put more info on them later! Please review, and I hope you like and enjoy reading this story!**


End file.
